Pinky Boy
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Baekhyun yang terkenal dengan julukan Pinky Boy tidak menyangka akan jatuh cinta dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki yang hidup sebatang kara dan hidup serba berkecukupan. Dan ada satu hal yang tak ia ketahui tentang Chanyeol yang membuatnya berpisah dengan pria itu... ChanBaek, Baekyeol, Baekhyun, Chanyeol.
**Insane**

 **Present by :**

 **Azzura pryanka (azzprynk_)**

 **This fanfic specially to Amara Ayu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun** **and** **Park Chanyeol**

 **Category : Boys Love/YAOI/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Hurt** **, Romance**

 **Length :** **Oneshoot**

 **Rate :** **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Pinky Boy-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan langkah anggunnya bak model professional, kaki-kaki mungilnya berjalan dengan santai disepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Tangannya sesekali merapihkan anak-anak rambutnya yang hampir menutupi mata indahnya. Dengan riasan berwarna girly yang mencolok membuat beberapa pasang mata yang melihatnya menatapnya dengan decakan kagum. Seolah merasa iri dengan orang ini.

Tas pink, sepatu pink, kaus kaki pink, jam tangan pink, casing handphone pink, bahkan jika kalian mau tau warna baju dalamnya adalah pink.

Oh tidak, kalian tidak berfikir jika orang ini adalah seorang wanita cantik si primadona sekolah bukan? Jika kalian berfikir seperti itu, maka perkiraan kalian salah total.

Byun Baekhyun namanya...

Seorang pria mungil yang menjadi primadona disekolahnya. Seorang pria yang sangat disegani oleh semua kalangan siswa maupun siswi disini. Dengan dihisasi oleh benda-benda yang serba berwarna pink justru membuat ia semakin menjadi imut. Tak salah jika banyak sekali siswa-siswa tampan yang ingin menjadikan pria mungil ini sebagai uke-nya.

Tubuh mungilnya, puppy eyesnya, bibir mungil-

Brukkk

"Akkhh"

Ups~

Tubuh mungilnya tersungkur begitu saja. Wajahnya meringis kesakitan yang ia rasakan dibokong seksinya. Matanya melirik kesamping ketika ada sebuah tangan yang menawarkan untuk membantunya. Lalu lirikannya bergulir untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang sudah dengan beraninya membuatnya sampai terjatuh dengan tidak elit. Matanya membola seketika ketika mata mereka beradu.

"Tampan" Batinnya. Memandang kagum pria yang kini masih setia menjulurkan tangannya kepadanya. Sadar dengan itu, ia langsung menerima uluran tangan itu. Tubuhnya berdiri seketika, berhadapan dengan si pria tampan.

Pria tampan itu yang tadinya memasang wajah datarnya kini tersenyum. Dengan bibir yang melengkung lebar hingga memperlihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya, pria tampan itu tersenyum layaknya orang idiot. Matanya membentuk sebuah garis, dimple yang menghiasi pipinya membuat pria itu terlihat makin imut dan tampan sekaligus.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Akhirnya pria tampan itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Suara yang terdengar berat seperti om-om mesum yang suka Baekhyun tonton dalam drama-drama diTV. Tapi walau begitu, pria ini sungguh membuatnya terpesona.

"Eum ya, aku baik." Ujar Baekhyun kikuk. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk kepalanya yang sesungguhnya tidak gatal. Sesungguhnya sedari tadi ia sibuk menenangkan debaran dijantungnya yang sialnya berdebar begitu kencang.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu... Uri Pinky Boy" Si pria tampan itu berlalu begitu saja setelah mengeluarkan smirk yang membuat Baekhyun terpaku seketika.

"Dari mana ia tau sebutan itu? Apa ia salah satu penggemarku? Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya disekolah ini" Monolognya sendiri. Tidak menyadari bahwa si pria tampan tadi sempat berbalik menatapnya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun sunbae, terimalah hadiahku..."

"Baekhyun oppa, aku membuatkanmu kue untukmu. Aku harap kau mau memakannya"

"Baekhyun sunbae, aku membelikanmu cokelat. Terima ini, aku mohon"

"Baekhyun hyung, kemarin aku membelikan bokser berwarna pink. Ini untukmu..."

"Baekhyun oppa, bisa kau beritahu aku merek kosmetik yang sering kau gunakan?"

"Baekhyun sunbae, maukah kau kencan denganku malam ini?"

"Baekhyun hyung, maukah kau menjadi Uke-ku? Aku akan menjadi Seme yang jantan untukmu. Aku juga sangat jantan saat dikasur"

Baekhyun menatap horror ke pria yang mengatakan kalimat itu barusan. Menghentikan aktivitasnya seketika yang sedari tadi memasang senyum diwajahnya dan menerima hadiah-hadiah dari fansnya. Dan seketika ia bisa rasakan jika ada tepukan dibahunya.

"Hai" Ujar si pria yang tadi menepuk bahunya. Pria idiot tapi tampan yang tadi pagi membuatnya terjatuh dilantai.

"Kau?" Kata Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus terkejut. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dengan bingung. Uhhh kau terlihat makin cantik dan imut, Baekhyun. Membuat fansmu ini menggigit bibirnya menahan gemas.

Tanpa mengatakan satu katapun, pria tampan itu langsung menggaet tangan mungil Baekhyun dan menariknya keluar kelas. Membawa Baekhyun keatap sekolahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang masih terkejut tetap mengikuti langkah kaki pria itu. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan ketika sudah tiba diatap. Baekhyun menatap pria itu dengan tatapan polosnya. Membuat pria tampan ini memandang Baekhyun gemas.

"M-mau apa, kau?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

Pria tampan itu tersenyum. Senyuman layaknya orang idiot. "Hanya ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu, Pinky Boy"

"Kau... Tau darimana sebutan itu? Dan lagi, siapa kau?"

"Ahh aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya. Kalau begitu, namaku Chanyeol. Dan aku sudah tau siapa namamu, Byun Baekhyun"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau namaku? Kita bahkan tak saling kenal. Apa... apa kau salah satu fansku?"

Chanyeol tertawa sangat keras menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun barusan. "Apa katamu? Fans? Ahahaha kau bergurau huh?" Chanyeol memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa. Ughh bahkan tawanya pun seperti orang idiot.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Sadar akan perkataannya barusan yang terdengar begitu menggelikan.

"Baekhyunee... Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar denganmu" Kata Chanyeol enteng seraya membaringkan dirinya dipojok atap dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya disalah satu tembok disana. Omong-omong ia sudah bisa menghentikan tawanya yang idiot itu.

Baekhyun bingung harus seperti apa. Jujur, saat ini ia sangat gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini pada seseorang. Akhirnya dengan pelan ia dudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol. Menggigit bibirnya menahan gugup. Matanya ia alihkan kemanapun asal tak kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dan langsung memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sontak menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol yang kini tengah menyodorkan sesuatu kearahnya. Mengalihkan matanya kearah benda itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Eoh? Itu-"

"Untukmu" Ujar Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Untukku?"

"Ya, untukmu Baekhyun si Pinky Boy" Chanyeol tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyuman idiot yang tadi Baekhyun lihat. Tapi senyuman yang begitu tulus yang kini menghiasi wajah tampannya. Melihatnya, membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali menjatuhkan beberapa ciuman kewajah tampan itu.

"Kenapa untukku?"

"Hanya ingin memberikan untukmu saja"

"Baiklah, terima kasih eum... Chanyeol" Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat. Memandangnya dengan serius membuat Baekhyun meremas kedua tangannya akibat gugup yang dilandanya.

"W-wae?" Kata Baekhyun terbata.

Hening seketika. Chanyeol makin menatap Baekhyun dalam. Dengan tak terduga, ia membawa satu tangannya ke pipi Baekhyun. Mengelus pipi itu dengan lembut. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang diperlakukan dengan lembut seperti itu tentu saja tidak bisa menolaknya. Ia kini malah bersorak dalam hatinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Ia hampir saja lupa untuk bernafas. Ucapan Chanyeol barusan benar-benar membuatnya terpaku seketika. Dia akan jadi orang bodoh jika menolak permintaan Chanyeol barusan. Tak peduli bahwa ia bahkan baru kenal dengan Chanyeol selama beberapa menit ini. Ia bahkan sudah terpesona dengan Chanyeol sejak pertemuan pertama mereka tadi pagi. Ingat! Tadi pagi...

"Apa kau tak salah bicara? Kita bahkan baru kenal, Chanyeol" Ya setidaknya ia perlu berbasa-basi dulu walau mulutnya sudah gatal untuk mengatakan 'Ya'.

"Kita memang baru kenal dan aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu"

Baekhyun terdiam sambil menetralkan debaran yang begitu kencang didadanya. Ia menundukan kepalanya karena malu. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendongakan wajahnya dengan telunjuknya. Membuat wajah mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Jadi? Apa jawabanmu, heum?"

"Aku... aku memang belum mencintaimu. Tapi aku memberikanmu kesempatan untukmu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu"

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun barusan membuat Chanyeol dengan refleks memeluknya. Hatinya terasa lega setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun barusan. Dan dengan perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, mempertemukan bibir mereka. Melumat dan menyesap bibir Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakan dirahang Baekhyun. Menciumnya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun, ciuman pertamanya...

"Terima kasih Baek. Aku janji aku akan membahagiakan kamu mulai saat ini" Ujar Chanyeol ketika bibir mereka terpisah. Baekhyun mengangguk menanggapi. Memperlihatkan senyum manisnya kepada kekasih barunya ini.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun oppa, maukah kau kencan denganku diakhir pekan ini?" Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang dan dandanan yang terlihat berlebihan menghampiri Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun. Baekhyun tersenyum paksa. Sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Gadis ini adalah orang yang kesekian kalinya yang mengajaknya kencan. Dan belum saja ia menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan merengkuh tubuh mungilnya kepelukannya.

"Maaf nona cantik, tapi saat ini hingga seterusnya Baekhyunee adalah milikku" Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek. Gadis itu yang merasa malu langsung berlari meninggalkan keduanya.

"Hai sayang" Ia memeluk Baekhyun seakan sudah lama berpisah dari kekasihnya ini, padahal baru kemarin mereka berpisah. Tapi biarkanlah, beginilah jika seseorang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Chanyeolie, aku malu~" Baekhyun merajuk. Menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol. Merasa malu karena berpelukan ditempat umum. Terlebih banyak mata yang memandang kearahnya.

"Kekeke baiklah-baiklah. Ayo aku antar kekelasmu" Chanyeol terkekeh sambil membawa salah satu tangan Baekhyun ke genggamannya. Mereka berdua berjalan sambil sesekali candaan yang terlontar dari bibir mereka. Jangan lupakan juga beberapa pasang mata yang memandang keduanya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Hei bukankah itu Baekhyun sunbae? Apakah ia berpacaran dengan Chanyeol?"

"Aish sepertinya aku patah hati. My pinky boy hiks hiks"

"Mereka terlihat serasi. Mungkin aku akan menjadi fans keduanya"

"Baekhyun itu terlalu sempurna bila dengan Chanyeol. Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari pria itu"

"Baekhyun Oppa itu cantik dan Chanyeol Oppa tampan. Aku rasa mereka adalah pasangan yang sempurna"

"Tidak! Uri pinky boy tidak boleh berpacaran dengan siapapun!"

"Baekhyun Hyung milikku, lihat saja nanti. Aku akan merebut Baekhyun darinya"

"Mungkin ini memang takdirku yang hanya seorang fansnya. Dan seharusnya aku sadar diri, sadar akan posisiku yang hanya seorang fans..."

"Aku bahagia jika melihat Baekhyun bahagia bersama Chanyeol, walaupun hatiku sakit melihatnya"

Ya begitulah perkataan serta umpatan yang keluar dari beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang menjadi fans Baekhyun. Ada yang mendukung keduanya, tetapi ada juga yang menentang hubungan mereka. Perasaan manusia berbeda-beda bukan? Bukan salah mereka yang menyukai bahkan mencintai Baekhyun si Pinky Boy. Dan bukan juga salah Baekhyun yang mempunyai paras yang nyaris sempurna hingga banyak orang yang menyukainya.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Tanpa dirasa sudah hampir 4 bulan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjalin hubungan. Menjalani hubungan sepasang kekasih memang sangat menyenangkan. Saling memberikan cinta yang mereka miliki satu sama lain. Chanyeol adalah pihak yang dominan disini. Ia harus bisa mengimbangi dirinya dengan sifat Baekhyun yang kadang kekanak-kanakan. Ia juga harus mengalah pada Baekhyun. Jika mereka bertengkar, maka Chanyeol adalah pihak pertama yang akan meminta maaf. Mereka jarang sekali bertengkar karena Chanyeol dengan sifat dewasanya selalu menghindari hal itu. Sebisa mungkin ia nemenuhi semua kemauan Baekhyun, sebisa mungkin ia membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Dan ia akan menjadikan dirinya sebagai alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk hidup dengan bahagia. Walau kenyataannya ia tak bisa berjanji akan selalu berada disisi Baekhyun dan membahagiakannya selamanya.

"Chanyeolie, apa yang paling kau cintai didunia ini?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika keduanya sedang berada disebuah padang ilalang yang tumbuh tidak begitu besar dimana ditengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah pohoh maple yang tumbuh sendiri disana. Keduanya duduk disana dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang bersandar pada pohon tersebut sedangkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun bersender pada tubuh Chanyeol. Kedua tangan Chanyeol melingkar manis diperut Baekhyun.

"Hatimu... Hatimu yang paling kucintai" Jawab Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Hatiku? Kenapa hatiku?"

"Karena hatimu sudah membuatku jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya. Karena hatimu kau mau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu. Karena hatimu kau mau mencintaiku. Karena hatimu hingga saat ini kau masih selalu setia berdiri disampingku. Karena hatimu kau mau untuk menjadikanku bagian dari hidupmu" Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mendengar jawaban Chanyeol barusan langsung melepas tubuhnya yang berada dipelukan Chanyeol. Menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeolie" Ia peluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat.

Baekhyun tak menyangka jika Chanyeol berada disisinya akan sebahagia ini. Dan Baekhyun berharap Chanyeol akan terus berada disisinya. Karena mungkin saat ini Baekhyun tak akan bisa hidup tanpa adanya Chanyeol disisinya.

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu..."

- _bahkan sebelum kau mengenalku._

Perlahan si pemuda yang lebih tinggi mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda pendek itu. Menyatukan bibir keduanya. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun, tapi perlahan ia lumat bibir yang terasa manis. Dan hatinya berdebar dan senang sekaligus ketika Baekhyun membalas ciumannya dengan ikut melumat bibirnya.

Beberapa menit cukup untuk mereka saling menautkan bibir mereka. Chanyeol dengan perlahan melepas bibirnya dari bibir Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati ada saliva disekitar bibir Baekhyun. Ia bersihkan saliva itu dengan jarinya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"Hanya lucu saja melihatmu seperti ini. Kau terlihat sangat seksi jika kau mau tahu"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, lebih seksi mana aku atau model seksi Barbara Pelvin?"

Chanyeol pura-pura memasang pose berfikir dengan wajah polosnya. Membuat Baekhyun gemas sendiri melihatnya. "Tentu saja lebih seksi kekasihku, Baekhyunee" Cengiran bak orang idiot terpampang diwajahnya setelah mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, Chanyeol juga lebih tampan dari aktor Lee Min Ho" Baekhyun ikut nyengir. Tapi Baekhyun justru terlihat makin imut jika seperti itu, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang justru terlihat seperti orang idiot.

"Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu kau bilang jika Lee Min Ho lebih tampan daripada aku" Pria tinggi itu mengerecutkan bibirnya, menunjukan ekspresi merajuknya yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan wajah tampannya, terlebih suara bassnya.

"Itu kan kemarin. Tapi sekarang Chanyeolie lebih tampan daripada aktor manapun" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Hingga memperlihatkan matanya yang hanya segaris.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih pura-pura merajuk.

"Tentu saja. Kekasihku lebih tampan dari siapapun"

"Baekhyunee juga lebih cantik dari siapapun. Apalagi dengan benda-benda berwarna pink yang menghiasi seluruh tubuhmu"

"Terima kasih, kekasih tampanku"

"Tentu, Baekhyunee si Pinky Boy"

Keduanya berpelukan dengan erat. Seperti pasangan idiot, bukan? Ahh tapi tetap saja mereka terlihat sangat serasi saat ini. Dengan sifat mereka yang seperti ini, bukankah kalian akan berfikir jika hubungan mereka akan langgeng dengan seperti ini selamanya?

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Senyuman lebar sedari tadi menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sambil membayangkan Baekhyun, ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Benar-benar seperti orang idiot sungguhan.

Chanyeol terbatuk tiba-tiba, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Memang sudah beberapa hari ini ia demam. Itulah sebabnya ia tak masuk kesekolah selama beberapa hari ini. Menyebabkan Baekhyun setiap hari harus kerumahnya dan mengurus dirinya.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Chanyeol mendengar langkah seseorang dirumahnya. Pasti Baekhyun, pikirnya. Dan ketika ia membuka pintunya, benar saja jika itu memang Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu tersenyum dengan beberapa kantung plastik ditangannya.

"Baekhyunee, akhirnya kau datang juga. Ughhh aku merindukanmu~" Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sambil merajuk dengan nada manjanya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menaruh ini dulu. Ini berat, Chan"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan matanya tertuju ke beberapa kantung plastik ditangan kekasihnya. "Hehehe ayo..." Ujarnya seraya mengambil kantung plastik itu dari tangan kekasihnya dan membawanya ke dapur. Dapur kecil yang berada dirumah sederhananya. Tidak ada barang-barang mewah yang menghiasi rumah kecilnya. Hanya ada satu TV dengan ukuran kecil yang mungkin bisa dibilang satu-satunya barang mewah dirumah ini. Tapi walau begitu, rumah ini adalah tempat ternyaman baginya. Karena rumah ini adalah peninggalan dari orang tuanya.

Chanyeol hidup sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal akibat penyakit. Sejak 2 tahun lalu ia sudah hidup sendiri. Hidup dengan belas kasih dari keluarga jauhnya yang tiap bulan mengirimnya uang yang jumlahnya tidaklah banyak. Beruntunglah ia memiliki otak yang cukup cerdas hingga ia mendapatkan beasiswa sampai saat ini. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba melamar pekerjaan paruh waktu, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mau menerimanya.

Dan Chanyeol sangat beruntung karena Baekhyun mau menerimanya dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Hidup serba berkecukupan, ia tak apa. Asal ada Baekhyun disisinya.

Baekhyun, pria yang sudah ia cintai secara diam-diam selama beberapa tahun ini.

* FLASHBACK

 _# 2 tahun yang lalu_

Chanyeol memandang kosong kearah batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama Eommanya disana. Air mata tak lagi keluar dari matanya. Memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Kehilangan seseorang yang selalu berada disamping kita sejak kita lahir tidaklah mudah untuk menghadapinya. Chanyeol ingin sekali mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini juga jika saja ia tak ingat jika Tuhan tak menyukai itu.

"Hiks Halmeoni Baekhyun rindu Halmeoni hiks hiks"

Chanyeol memgalihkan perhatiannya kearah seorang pria mungil yang tengah menangis didepan sebuah makam. Dan sepertinya ia mengenal pria itu, terlebih dengan seragam sekolah yang digunakan pria mungil itu. Itu seragam sekolahnya juga.

"Baekhyun?" Ucapnya pelan. Baekhyun adalah salah satu murid yang cukup terkenal disekolahnya. Walaupun ia tak kenal dengan pria itu, setidaknya ia pernah beberapa kali melihatnya disekolahnya. Dan ia yakin jika Baekhyun tidak mengenal dirinya. Chanyeol itu salah satu siswa yang pendiam disekolahnya. Walau ia tampan, tapi ia tak mau untuk bergaul dengan orang-orang disekolahnya. Chanyeol lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya diperpustakaan sekolahnya. Jadi ia sangat yakin jika Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya.

Baekhyun itu cantik dalam ukuran pria dan Chanyeol mengakuinya. Baekhyun punya sifat yang hangat. Ia tidak pernah sombong dengan keadaannya yang nyaris sempurna. Baekhyun selalu tersenyum, tapi kali ini Baekhyun terlihat berbeda. Baekhyun menunjukan sisi lainnya yang biasa ia tunjukan kepada semua orang. Saat ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat menyedihkan, dan Chanyeol entah kenapa ikut merasakan sesak dihatinya melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali membawa tubuh mungil itu kedekapannya.

Dan mulai saat itu Chanyeol menyadari jika ia menyukai Baekhyun. Ia selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun secara diam-diam disekolahnya. Semenjak ia menyukai Baekhyun, ia jadi lebih sering memperlihatkan senyumannya. Dan akhirnya ia sadar jika ia sudah pada tahap mencintai pria itu. Ingin sekali ia mendekati pria itu, tapi ia terlalu malu dengan keadaannya. Akhirnya selama dua tahun itu ia mencintai Baekhyun dengan diam-diam.

* FLASHBACK END

Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri mengingat dirinya yang dulu begitu pengecut. Tapi akhirnya ia berhasil membuang kepengecutan dirinya dengan memberanikan dirinya mendekati Baekhyun dan dengan tidak tau malunya bahkan langsung meminta lelaki itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Saat itu Chanyeol sudah sangat mempersiapkan dirinya jika saja Baekhyun menolak dirinya. Tapi jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun sungguh tak diduganya. Dan saat itu ia makin mencintai lelaki mungilnya.

"Hei, Chanyeolie. Kau melamun, eoh?" Teguran Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia tersadar seketika.

"Tidak hehehe. Ahh kau mau masak apa, sayang?" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku buatkan sayur timun ya? Kamu akhir-akhir ini gampang sakit, jadi kamu harus banyak makan sayuran" Ujar Baekhyun dengan tangan yang sibuk memotong timun. Walau dirinya sangat tidak suka timun, tapi kali ini ia akan memasak untuk Chanyeol. Dan semoga saja hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian makanan sudah tertata rapih dimeja makan. Mereka mulai memakan beberapa masakan yang dibuat Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyit tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun menatapnya cemas.

"Kenapa? Tidak enak ya?" Tanya Baekhyun cemas. Chanyeol langsung menggeleng cepat. "Astaga sayang, ini enak sekali. Kau tidak menyukai timun tapi bahkan makanan yang kau buat ini sangat enak" Puji Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Kalau begitu makan yang banyak ya~"

"Tentu, sayang"

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun ditengah malam. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit, tubuhnya juga terasa makin lemas. Bahkan ia sangat sulit untuk menelan air liurnya sendiri. Melirik jam dikamarnya yang menunjukan pukul 12.20 dini hari. Mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali dan mengabaikan rasa sakit ditubuh dan tenggorokannya.

"Tuhan, kenapa harus seperti ini?" Lirihnya sendu.

#FLASHBACK

"Jadi? Hasilnya positif?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada seorang pria berjas putih.

"Iya, hasilnya positif"

"Bagaimana bisa, dok? Apa ini akibat tertular dari orang tua saya?" Tanyanya lagi dengan lirih. Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis akibat pernyataan sang dokter barusan.

"Anda bilang bahwa beberapa bulan yang lalu anda mengalami kecelakaan lalu Ibu anda yang mendonorkan darahnya. Dan darisitulah penyakitnya tertular. Darah Ibu anda yang sudah positif terkena penyakit itu memasuki tubuh anda dan menyebar keseluruh sel-sel yang terdapat ditubuh anda" Jelas dokter tersebut.

"Apa pada akhirnya saya juga akan meninggal seperti orang tua saya?"

"Semua manusia memang akan meninggal, hanya berbeda penyebabnya. Saya bukan Tuhan yang bisa menentukan kapan seseorang akan meninggal dan mampu bertahan hidup. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk membuat anda tetap hidup jika Tuhan menghendakinya"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar jawaban dokter itu. Memikirkan takdirnya yang begitu kejam. Kenapa Tuhan begitu tak adil padanya? Apa Tuhan membencinya hingga membuatnya merasakan penderitaan yang tiada hentinya? Kenapa ia harus bernasib sama dengan kedua orang tuanya? Yang pada akhirnya akan mati karena penyakit menjijikan ini...

#FLASHBACK END

.

.

.

"Eughh" Lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar ketika Chanyeol melumat bibirnya dengan sangat lembut. Menjelajah isi mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Kadang keduanya beradu lidah mereka. Tangan Baekhyun meremas kepala Chanyeol yang berada didepannya, tanda jika ia menikmatinya. Dan tanpa diduganya tangannya lama kelamaan turun menuju area pribadi Chanyeol. Mengelusnya dengan satu tangannya, sementara dirinya masih keenakan dengan ciuman ini. Hampir saja ia membuka resleting celana Chanyeol jika saja tangan pria yang lebih tinggi itu tak menghentikannya.

"A-ah, maaf" Ujar Baekhyun, terdengar nada kecewa dari perkataannya barusan. Keduanya menghentikan aktivitas mereka barusan. Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun yang tengah menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan seraya mencoba membawa tangan Baekhyun kegenggamannya. Tapi Baekhyun dengan cepat menepisnya, membuat Chanyeol memandangnya kecewa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu menolak? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" Kali ini Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sedih.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Kau selalu menolak jika kita akan melakukan itu. Semua pasangan pasti akan melakukannya, tapi kenapa kita tidak? Kenapa kau selalu menolaknya ketika aku akan memulainya? Apa kau memang tidak bersungguh-sungguh berpacaran denganku hingga kau tidak mau melakukan ini denganku?" Air matanya sudah merembes membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Astaga Byun Baekhyun, kenapa kau bisa berfikir sejauh itu? Kau masih meragukan perasaanku padamu?"

"Lalu apa?! Kau selalu menolakku Chan! Kau memang tak benar-benar mencintaiku..." Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya. Membentak kekasihnya yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

"Jadi kau sungguh meragukan perasaanku? Aku kira selama ini kita sudah percaya dengan perasaan masing-masing, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau bahkan tak mempercayaiku. Aku kecewa, Baek..." Ucap Chanyeol dan langsung bergegas keluar dari apartement kekasihnya. Entah harus kemana, intinya saat ini ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Dan juga tubuhnya yang terasa lemas.

Sedangkan itu Baekhyun masih tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya saat ini. Masih menangis dan entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. Menyesal? Sepertinya iya...

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu semenjak kejadian itu. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya keduanya bertengkar hebat seperti ini. Biasanya mereka hanya bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil, tapi kali ini sungguh berbeda. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kabar dari kekasihnya itu. Dan ia juga tak berniat untuk menghubungi kekasihnya terlebih dahulu walau hatinya terus saja berontak menyuruhnya untuk melakukan itu.

"Bodoh... Park Chanyeol bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Kau memang tidak merindukanku ya?" Monolognya sendiri. Memandang hamparan kota Seoul dimalam hari dari balkon kamarnya, sambil memikirkan kekasih tingginya itu.

"Hahh... Sepertinya kali ini aku yang harus mengalah. Lagipula jika dipikir-pikir ini salahku. Seharusnya aku bisa mengerti jika Chanyeol belum siap" Ujar Baekhyun seraya memasuki kamarnya lalu memakai hoodie yang cukup menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya, tak lupa tangannya mengambil sebuah kunci. Kunci rumah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memang memberikan duplikat kunci rumahnya untuk Baekhyun, supaya Baekhyun bisa kapan saja kerumahnya.

"Ini kunci rumahku, kamu pegang duplikatnya ya. Jadi nanti kamu bisa kesini kapanpun. Dan mungkin jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, aku ingin kau orang yang pertama yang berada disisiku" Kata Chanyeol kala itu.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, dengan menaiki taksi ia sudah sampai dirumah sederhana Chanyeol dengan hanya beberapa menit. Ia melihat jam ditangannya sesekali. Waktu kini menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Biarlah ia datang sekarang, niatnya ingin memberikan Chanyeol kejutan. Ia berpikir, pasti Chanyeol terkejut melihatnya nanti, karena jika dipikir-pikir ini pertama kalinya ia yang terlebih dahulu meminta maaf ketika keduanya bertengkar. Memikirkannya membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil membuka pintu rumah Chanyeol.

Gelap, itulah hal pertama yang ditangkap indera pengheliatannya. Terlebih keadaan rumah kekasihnya ini sangat sepi, seperti tak berpenghuni. "Apa ia sedang pergi?" Tanyanya sambil menyalahkan seluruh lampu dirumah ini. "Chanyeolie... Kau dimana sayang?" Panggilnya. Kaki pendeknya melangkah menuju kamar Chanyeol yang keadaannya juga sama, gelap...

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya. Dan tak satupun panggilannya yang terjawab. Matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah kotak berwarna biru laut yang tergeletak dikasur Chanyeol. Mendudukan dirinya dikasur itu dan tangannya perlahan mengambil kotak tersebut. Matanya menemukan secarik kertas dan sebuah disc DVD didalamnya. Membaca perkalimat didalam kertas itu dengan perlahan.

 _\- Annyeong kesayanganku..._

 _Akhirnya kau mau juga datang kerumahku dan mau memperbiki hubungan kita terlebih dahulu._

 _Tapi maaf jika saat ini kau tidak dapat menemukanku, bahkan sampai seterusnya._

 _Aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu._

 _Kau pasti bertanya-tanya dimana aku sekarang..._

 _Kau bisa datang ketempatku, Baek. Kapanpun kau mau._

 _Kau masih ingat bukan makam kedua orang tuaku?_

 _Datanglah kesana, karena aku sudah dengan tenang beristirahat disana._

 _Sttt... Jangan menangis Baekhyunee, aku tak suka kau menangis._

 _Dan terakhir, aku punya hadiah untukmu._

 _Sebuah disc DVD, kau bisa menontonnya kapanpun ketika kau merindukanku._

 _Aku mecintaimu, My Love Baekhyunee -_

"Tidak... tidak mungkin" Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Air mata mengalir dengan deras dari pelupuk matanya. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak.

Dengan cepat ia berlari keluar rumah itu dengan tangisan yang masih kencang. Mengabaikan orang-orang disekitarnya yang memandangnya aneh. Kaki pendeknya masih terus berlari hingga menemukan taksi kosong yang berhenti dilampu merah. Dengan cepat ia taiki taksi itu.

Waktu terus bergulir, dirinya dengan cepat berlari memasuki daerah pemakaman. Mengabaikan sepinya tempat itu. Jika saja ia dalam keadaan normal, mungkin saat ini ia tengah berjerit ketakutan. Tapi kini keadaannya sangat kacau, bahkan dirinya tak memikirkan kemungkinan akan seramnya tempat ini. Yang ia lakukan hanya mencari nama seseorang yang terukir disebuah batu nisan.

Dan Tuhan memberkatinya, tak memerlukan waktu lama ia menemukannya. Menemukan sebuah batu nisan yang terukir dengan indah nama kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Suaranya seakan tercekat sehingga ia bahkan tak mampu untuk mengeluarkan isakannya. Ia tak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Ini benar-benar diluar nalarnya.

"C-chan, ini... Hiks bagaimana bisa? Chanyeolie hiks" Menjatuhkan dirinya disamping makam kekasihnya. Menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil meraungkan nama kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku disaat aku sudah bergantung padamu? Jangan tinggalkan aku, Chanyeol-ah"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap nanar kertas dan sebuah disc DVD ditangannya. Lalu memasukan disc itu kedalam DVD. Wajah Chanyeol lah yang terpampang pertama kali dilayar TV. Dengan dirinya yang memangku gitar kesayangannya. Dan setelahnya, terdengar suara lembut Chanyeol yang melantunkan sebuah lagu indah.

 _Hello, you came to me_

 _(Halo, kau datang padaku)_

 _Giving me your shy scent_

 _(Memberiku aromamu yang pemalu)_

 _In my hazy dream_

 _(Dalam mimpiku yang berkabut)_

 _You were shining, dazzling_

 _(Kau bersinar, menyilaukan)_

 _With a fluttering heart, without knowing_

 _(Dengan jantung berdebar, tanpa disadari)_

 _I went to you, step by step_

 _(Aku pergi ke arahmu, langkah demi langkah)_

 _And I want to stay by your side forever_

 _(Dan aku ingin bertahan di sisimu)_

 _My heart melts at your smile_

 _(Hatiku luluh pada senyummu)_

 _When our eyes meet_

 _(Ketika mata kita bertemu)_

 _My heart pounds_

 _(Hatiku berat)_

 _If I disappear_

 _(Jika aku menghilang)_

 _Just remember my smile in your heart_

 _(Ingatlah senyumku di dalam hatimu)_

 _Think about it several times a day_

 _(Fikirkan tentang itu beberapa kali dalam sehari)_

 _Thank you for meeting me_

 _(Terima kasih untuk bertemu denganku)_

 _I see you, always the same_

 _(Aku melihatmu, selalu sama)_

 _I want to spread my wings toward you_

 _(Aku ingin melebarkan sayapku untukmu)_

 _My heart melts at your smile_

 _(Hatiku luluh pada senyummu)_

 _When you're glad to see me_

 _(Saat kau bahagia untuk bertemu denganku)_

 _My heart flutters_

 _(Jantungku berdebar)_

 _It's like walking on a cloud_

 _(Itu seperti berjalan di awan)_

 _Like magic, I'm taking one more step to you_

 _(Seperti sihir, Aku mengambil satu langkah lebih ke arahmu)_

 _But the season of you and me has ended_

 _(Tapi waktu untukmu dan aku telah berakhir)_

 _I can't sing for you on your spring day_

 _(aku tidak dapat bernyanyi untukmu dihari musim semimu)_

 _I'm so lucky to have met you_

 _(Aku sangat beruntung telah bertemu denganmu)_

 _If we meet again, I want to tell you_

 _(Jika kita bertemu lagi, aku ingin memberitahumu)_

 _Fly to you, stay by my side_

 _(Terbang ke arahmu, tetap di sisiku)_

Chanyeol menghentikan nyanyiannya dan permainan gitarnya. Kemudian matanya menatap kearah layar sambil tersenyum lemah dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Hai Baekhyunee... Aku tau pasti saat ini kau tengah menangis. Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini sehingga tak dapat berada disisimu untuk menghapus air matamu" Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya sambil meringis kecil menahan sakit. Membuat tangisan Baekhyun menjadi karenanya.

"Kesayanganku, Baekhyunee... Aku akan memberikan rahasia terbesarku padamu. Park Chanyeol, kekasihmu ini tengah mengidap penyakit menjijikan. HIV sudah menghancurkan hidupku, Baek. Dan kau tau alasan kenapa aku tak pernah mau kita melakukan 'itu' karena aku tidak mau kau tertular penyakit ini. Maaf jika aku menyembunyikannya darimu, bukan karena aku tidak mau jujur atau tidak mempercayaimu, tapi aku takut... Takut jika kau akan jijik dan meninggalkanku ketika kau tau jika aku tengah mengidap penyakit ini. Aku memang pecundang yang sangat takut kehilanganmu padahal pada kenyataannya akulah yang meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu" Suara Chanyeol terdengar serak dan pelan. Terlihat jelas sekali jika ia tengah menahan sakit ketika berbicara. Tapi sekuat mungkin ia tahan dan menyanyikan lagu dan mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya disini.

"Aku kecewa saat itu. Kenapa kau meragukan cintaku? Tak cukup dengan semua cinta yang sudah kuberikan selama ini? Hanya satu hal yang perlu kau tau, bahwa aku benar-benar dan sangat mencintaimu. Perlu kau tau jika aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, dengan segenap hatiku. Maaf jika pada akhirnya aku menyakitimu dengan pergi begitu saja. Maaf jika aku tak bisa lagi disisimu. Hanya satu janji yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, yaitu dimanapun aku berada saat ini, percayalah bahwa aku akan selalu menyayangimu. Hiduplah dengan baik, aku mencintaimu My Pinky Boy"

Hitam... Layarnya hitam seketika. Chanyeol sudah tak muncul lagi dilayar TV. Runtuh sudah pertahanan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya lemas.

Ia menyesal... Menyesali kebodohannya yang tidak peka terhadap kekasihnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak tau jika Chanyeol selama ini kesakitan? Bagaimana bisa ia tak tau jika Chanyeol selama ini menahan sakitnya sendirian? Dan bagaimana bisa ia yang bodoh ini sempat meragukan cinta Chanyeol padanya?

Jadi semua ini alasan kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah mau melakukan itu dengannya. Jadi ini alasan kenapa tidak satupun pekerjaan yang mau menerima kekasihnya. Jadi ini alasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering sakit ditenggorokannya dan daya tubuhnya yang sering melemah.

Kenapa bahkan satupun saja ia tak menyadarinya?

Chanyeol pergi...

Kekasih idiotnya sudah pergi...

Tidak akan ada lagi Chanyeol yang pagi-pagi selalu memeluknya untuk membangunkannya.

Tidak akan ada lagi Chanyeol yang selalu tersenyum idiot kepadanya, Baekhyun tak akan pernah menemukan senyuman itu lagi selamanya.

Tidak akan ada lagi Chanyeol yang selalu menasihatinya tentang bagaimana menjalani hidup dengan ikhlas.

Tidak akan ada lagi kekasihnya yang selalu mengatakan ' Aku mencintaimu.' ditiap hari.

Baekhyun telah kehilangan Chanyeol. Kehilangan sebagian hidupnya... Kehilangan malaikat dihidupnya...

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeolie"

Ia ambil sebuah benda berwarna pink. Benda pertama yang Chanyeol berikan saat mereka pertama kali kenalan, hari dimana Chanyeol memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Tangannya menggenggam dengan erat benda itu.

"Jika kau pergi meninggalkanku, maka kali ini biar aku yang menyusulmu"

.

.

.

"Seorang pemuda berinisial BBH dari negara Korea Selatan, ditemukan tewas di Sungai Han. Dengan tangan yang dibaluti sarung tangan berwarna pink. Polisi-"

Tangannya memencet tombol on/off pada remot TV nya. Mematikan saluran TV tersebut sambil berjalan kearah dapur. Berjalan mengendap-ngendap menghampiri seseorang yang tengan sibuk berkutat didapur. Tangannya dengan cepat memeluk orang itu dari belakang. Sontak orang itu terkejut dan segera membalikan badannya dan memandangnya jengkel.

"Berhenti membuatku kaget, kau mau membuatku mati seketika?" Ujar pria manis yang baru saja dikejutkan oleh suaminya yang usil.

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya dengan terkejut, tapi kau akan mendesah keenakan ketika adikku sudah memasukimu sayang~" Jawab si pria yang lebih tinggi dengan ngawur. Membuat pria yang lebih pendek makin memandangnya jengkel. Tangannya dengan tega memukul keras kepala sang suami.

"Arggkkk sakit" Ringisnya keras. Pukulan suami mungilnya ini tidak main-main.

"Makanya, jangan berfikiran mesum!"

"Tapi aku hanya mesum kepadamu, Baixian"

"Terserah kau saja, sudah sana. Aku mau melanjutkan masakanku. Jika kau menggangguku lagi, kupastikan kau tidak bisa menyentuhku sebulan penuh"

"Ya~ mana bisa begitu? Kau tega dengan suami tampanmu ini?"

"Makanya jangan usil!"

"Baiklah-baiklah" Ujarnya lesu. Kakinya berniat melangkah beranjak dari situ, tapi tiba-tiba bibirnya dengan kilat mengecup bibir suami mungilnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baixian" Katanya sebelum lari dengan cepat, takut akan mendapatkan omelan dari suaminya.

Sedangkan pria yang dipanggil Baixian kini tengah tersenyum sendiri sambil memegangi pipinya yang merona.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chanlie"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF ini khusus aku persembahin sebagai hadiah untuk Amara Ayu yang udah menang Games yang waktu itu aku adain. Maaf jika lama banget updatenya kekekeke...**

 **Last, aku minta maaf buat kalian yang nungguin 'Insane'. Mungkin aku akan telat publishnya dikarenakan jadwal aku yang padat banget. So, mianhae...**

 **Annyeong^^**


End file.
